A power grid, such as an electrical grid, may be configured to provide electricity from suppliers to consumers. The power grid may be associated with one or more substations configured to provide electricity distribution and/or transmission functionality. For example, a substation may comprise one or more transformers configured to transform voltage from a first level to a second level (e.g., a transformer may step down voltage from a transmission level voltage to a distribution level voltage for a distribution line). A substation may be associated with and/or comprise switching equipment, protection equipment, control equipment, transformers, generators, and/or other equipment associated with the power grid.
A network control center may be configured to manage one or more substations and thereby manage electrical equipment in the substations or connected to the substations, for example. The network control center may comprise computational hardware (e.g., multi-core processors) configured to provide real-time data processing. Such computational hardware may be used by the network control center to host electrical network distribution applications, electrical network transmission applications, and/or a variety of other applications for managing substations. For example, the network control center may be configured to receive substation data from one or more substations. In one example, substation data may refer to real-time data associated with the substation, the electrical equipment therein or connected to the substation. It may be appreciated that in one example, substation data may comprise any data associated with the power grid and/or equipment associated with the power grid (e.g., current data, power data, frequency data, voltage data, phasor data, switch gear status, etc. associated with a substation and/or equipment associated with the substation, such as a generator, a transformer, switching equipment, loads, etc.). The network control center may process the substation data using one or more applications, such as a steady state analysis application and/or a transient analysis application (e.g., a state estimator application, a contingency analysis application, security analysis application, power flow analysis application, etc.). The network control center may send computational results and/or control signals back to the one or more substations.